The Moroi, the Strigoi, and a Dhampir
by lilbru
Summary: My first FanFic : This is the very begining of the entire vampire races. In ancient Siberia Andrey and Ananya must survive and figure out what they are. R&R please.


There she was. The woman with the long blond hair and the bright green eyes.

With sweat dripping from nearly every part of her body as she screamed in agony or joy.

The woman knew that this was the hardest labor she had ever gone through but she

didn't know why. She already had three children, what was it that would make this one

so different?

She let loose another scream as the mid-wife dabbed her face with the ice cold

water, it felt cool to the touch and almost calmed her until another contraction shot

through her. She could feel the baby's head starting to poke out. The pain was so

intense that she nearly passed out. If it weren't for the water that constantly coming she

might not have kept going.

With one final push the baby wriggled out realeasing not a sound as it was lifted

by the medicine man. When the mother of the baby was finally able to hold her child she

saw the palest skin and a full mouth of teeth. The baby was utterly amazing, from her

light blond hair to her green eyes that seemed to hold the knowledge of the world if you

would only take the patience to look deep enough into them. Then the baby's spell over

the woman was broken as the baby smiled to reveal fangs as large as the siberian tiger

that stalked Russia's lands and looked sharp enough to peirce the bark of a tree.

The mother instantly screamed at the sight of the fangs and ordered the man to

rid of the monster.

I awoke to the fire burning brightly. Magically bright of course. This dream or

nightmare, depends on how you define them I suppose, always made me sad. I swiped

at the single tear that was shed at the thought of having no mother. I had to remain

strong, if not to keep pushing and survive this ever lasting nightmare, then to allow

Andrey to survive as well. After all Andrey depended on me as much as I depended on

him.

I walked toward the fire, deep in thought and not wanting the cold to snap me out of it. As I stoked the fire I thought back to the first day I was

born. My mother gave me up, knowing I was more than human. But no one would have cared for me so they

just threw me in a ditch far from their village so that whatever animal got to me wouldn't

come after them hoping for more. I'm not sure why no animals got to us, all I remember

is peace, tranquility, and many swirling colors. Red, blue, white, green, purple, and

black.

Andrey says that the same happened to him. Momentarily distracted from the fire I glanced Andrey's way and saw that his black hair looked

neatly messy and he had a serene expression on his face. He looked happy. But then he smiled in his sleep, a smile that melts hearts and makes

even the darkest day seem like there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Then I noticed all his other features, the angular cheek bones giving him

that feirce look, but I knew better. Andrey is really sweet and only hurt something that threatens him or someone he loves there was the pale

skin. Even if we are always in the sun we still remained constantly pale. I even noticed how his chest looked amazing, he had abs that looked

rock hard but you still wanted to curl up to. But Andrey could never know I thought about him like that things

would almost definetaly get awkward.

As I traveled back up his body I then saw the fangs. Yes you heard me, we

have fangs. The size of a siberian tiger's fangs, but much more dangerous. It helps when living

on your own and having nothing to cut meat with. And then of course that brings me to

how different we are. But first let's describe me shall we. Before I do this though the fire

is getting to hot so I move to the entrance of the cave, I can see the sun isn't quite out

yet so I'll just stay behind the fur pelt and leave the cave at sunrise.

So I'm Ananya, I'm about 14, well that's what Andrey and I just assume. I have

long light brown hair and deep green eyes. Kind of unique but well, that's all I am. I have

pale skin like Andrey, rounded cheek bones, and I am freakishly tall, both of us are. I

have muscles like Andrey, but mine are less definable. Now on to the odd parts. We can control

the elements, every single one of them. Fire, water, air, earth, spirit, and shadow. We have fangs, fast relexes, enhanced senses, and the

sunlight slightly bothers us. And that's basically it, we tend to get rejected by the villages and they get scared of us, like so scared they launch

hunting parties to kill us. They shout witch at us and try to hit us with spears and clubs. It almost never works, almost.

Then the light I've been waiting for seeps through the holes of the pelt. I go to brush aside the pelt and something silver catches my eye. I duck

down just as it whips by my head.

"Andrey! Villagers!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I looked through the pelt and saw another warrior throw a spear. I called wind to me and

sent the spear flying away. The warriors gasped when they saw the wind. They looked mortified. Then Andrey was by my side.

"What's the situation? How many? What weapons?" Andrey's good at that rambling off a ton of questions when he's focused.

So I replied with a bit of rambling of my own, "We're surrounded, about 15, spears and clubs. They jitter easily, we could probably scare them

off."

"Okay, non lethal, if you need to resort to lethal make sure it's just to scare them off. Remember we're not monsters Ananya."

"Right, on three. One, two, three!" We unfurled every nonlethal, sigh, we had at them as we jumped from behind the pelt. Andrey and I think

alike, that's why we do so good in combat together. We both used air to blow away some of their weapons. But many were still able to launch a

few spears. They weren't accurate enough to hit us and with our reflexes we could dodge easily. The fell right around us and we didn't even move

to avoid them.

Next I used shadow to steal some of their weapons. But by the time we were able to do that we had to resort to hand-to-hand combat. Three

warriors aproached me but there was a ring that had us surrounded. Andrey was battling more than three, they clearly thought he was the most

dangerous, it figures the guy is the one you should worry about. . . we'll just see about that. One villager jabbed at me low as the other swung

his club high. I deflected the club and dodged the spear. But they obviously knew they're tactics so this could be challenging. When all of the

sudden Andrey shouted, "Go lethal!".

At his command I knew exactly what to do. I used spirit compulsion on one warrior so he was now having his worst fear come to life. Cool right?

After that I used fire to "burn" someone, he wasn't actually burning it was more of an illusion, so he was incapacitated. But as those 2 we down

three more filled their spots. It's was 4 on 1.

I had a hard time dodging and trying to get hits in, but I was getting it. Nothing major was hitting me and nothing major was hitting them. Then

one of the warriors snuck around back to knock me out. The funny part is that it was the other warrior's spear that gave him away. It breifly

relfected the warrior behind me. So I did a spin and knocked his feet out from under him and then picked up a dropped weapon and knocked him

out. All in a smooth motion.

Then Andrey yelled out in pain and I glanced over to see what happened and noticed a huge bruise on the side of his face and blood running

down his leg. Andrey was down.

Hell officially broke loose. Actually that's probably an understatment. They're going to wish they were in hell. I went into an all out rage. I threw

flames from my fingertips and giving them all small burns. I launched rocks and boulders from all around me, breaking limbs and giving cuts. With

the few left I took some of the water from the watering hole and launched it at the warriors, they were swept off there feet and struggling just to

stay above the water. With that I merely let the drop. But making sure the place the water back in the pond thing. Only so many resources you

know.

They ran screaming for their lives. But just for the fun and to emphasize our destructive nature and hopefully keep them away I pursued. Then

threw total darkness over them. Now they were decapitated chickens. They couldn't escape the darkness. Tripping and stumbling. Bruising and

scraping. Their primitive nature and first reaction merely telling them to run from the darkness. But you can't out run it. . . it consumes you whole

and destroys everything. Numbs pain and creates it all at once.

Wait. . . where was that coming from? She shouldn't be thinking of that at a time like this. She she be checking on Andrey.


End file.
